The Angel
by Savannah-Vee
Summary: Bella is approached by a beautiful blond haired man in a club one night. He is everything she wants in a man, so perfect he seems unreal..."What are you? Are you an angel?" One shot for the 'For the love of Jasper' competition. AU, OOC, M rated. R&R.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **The Angel

**Pen name: **Savannah-Vee

**Existing work: **N/A

**Primary Players: **Bella, Jasper

**Disclaimer: **All characters and aspects of the story relating to Twilight do not belong to me.

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

* * *

He seemed to appear from nowhere.

Tall, and blond, and absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" The sound of his voice alone sent a tingle through my body.

I gingerly pressed a finger to my lip again, then took it away and looked at it, grimacing at the smear of red now coloring it.

"I'll live."

I raised my eyes up finally, to get a look at the guy who had such a sexy voice. He certainly didn't disappoint. My eyes locked with sparkling, mischievous, pale blue eyes. I trailed my eyes slowly down his face, taking in a straight, pointed nose. Further down led me to luscious red lips, turned up at the corners in an impish smirk.

I blinked for a moment, taken aback by the sheer perfection standing before me, before my eyes travelled back up to his again.

"See anything you like?" He was still grinning wickedly, and I couldn't hold back the small smile that graced my lips in return.

"Maybe." I replied, my eyes once again roaming his tall frame.

He was dressed in black. Black jeans, black boots, a snug fitting black t shirt. Both his arms were adorned with tattoos, patterns and colours beautifying his pale skin from his wrists upwards, disappearing under his t shirt.

_Sexy._

He tossed his shaggy blond hair away from his eyes and moved forward, closer to me.

"Can I buy you a drink sexy?"

"Sure. Just let me clean up a little. I'll be right back." I moved off the wall I had been leaning on; and intentionally brushed against him as I walked away, towards the bathroom. I glanced back at him to find that naughty, sexy smirk plastered on his face again. I returned the gesture.

Once in the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror, inspecting the damage on my lip again. Not too bad, just a tiny cut. Damn Emmett, I thought to myself. He always had to end up fighting someone when we went clubbing. Unfortunately for me, this time I had been standing nearby when he decided to thump some guy in the jaw, accidently elbowing me in my mouth in the process. He had been kicked out of course, as usual, and as usual Rose had to trail after him to make sure he didn't start anymore trouble on his way home. So I was left with Alice who was God knows where.

I took out my cell and called her.

"Where the hell are you Al?" I questioned after she had answered her phone.

She giggled, obviously a little tipsy, and I heard an identical giggle coming out of one of the stalls behind me. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"Which one are you in?" I said loudly.

"Third one." She replied, giggling again.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?"

I heard the door unlock and she came out, wiping her nose and sniffing, an inane grin on her face. I rolled my eyes again. "God Alice, you are such a fucking cokehead."

She inspected her nose in the mirror, wiping off all traces of the white powder. "Let's leave this place, I'm getting bored." She said, reapplying lipstick. "Let's go somewhere else."

I shook my head. "No way, there's a godlike man out there waiting to buy me a drink; and I'm certainly not leaving that."

She pouted. "But I'm bored Bells." She whined.

"Go without me." I said with a shrug, "Jessica's here right? She'll probably go with you."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed. "Yes Alice, just go. Your drunken ass is beginning to get on my nerves anyway. Besides, I don't plan on leaving this place with you regardless of whether you stay or not." I grinned to myself, thinking about who I planned on leaving with.

I put my hands on Alice's shoulders, steering her out of the bathroom. We wandered around the club for a while until we spotted Jessica leaning against the bar, a drink in her hand, bopping her head to the music.

"Jess!" I called, steering Alice towards her. "Alice wants to go somewhere else but I've got other...arrangements. Would you go with her?"

"Sure." Jessica replied. "Where're we going?" She asked Alice. I left them after kissing Alice quickly on the cheek, and wandered over to the other end of the bar, my eyes scanning the place for the blond perfection.

"So, what are those _other arrangements _you have planned?" A deep, seductive voice breathed in my ear. I shivered slightly, chilled, and amazingly aroused by his voice and the coolness of his breath against my ear. I turned my head towards the sound, to find him leaning against the bar right next to me, his face now only centimetres away from my own. I gazed into his sparkling blue eyes, somehow unable to look away. "I hope they involve me." The smirk was back, and I had to lean away from him slightly in order to remember to breathe. His presence was almost intoxicating.

"They _might _involve you." I heard myself saying, "If you buy me a drink."

"Of course." He got the bartenders attention, and then turned back to me with another smirk. "Whatever the beautiful lady here wants."

"Make it a Bloody Mary." I said to the bartender.

He smiled broadly at this, seemingly amused, revealing a perfect row of shiny, white teeth. "Good choice."

I don't know why my choice of beverage had amused him but I couldn't dwell on it too long. The sight of his smile, his beautiful teeth, dazzled me. I was literally stood, staring at him for at least thirty seconds. He seemed unfazed by this, staring back at me. The bartender cleared his throat hesitantly, not wanting to disturb our moment. I blinked, shaking my head a little before picking up my drink and taking a huge gulp.

We stood at the bar while I drank my drink, and I noticed that he hadn't ordered anything for himself. "Aren't you getting a drink?" I asked him.

"Not right now." Was his reply.

I furrowed my brows slightly, but didn't bother asking him why. The way he was watching me was having a strange effect on my body and mind. I finished the drink and placed the empty glass on the bar, and suddenly he was in front of me, his body pressing against me, pushing me back against the bar. He put his hands on my waist and leaned his face close to mine so we were only inches away once more. I was frozen. His body pressed against me had every fibre of my own body tingling in anticipation.

He leaned his face down to my neck, his nose skimming across it, his lips grazing it. I automatically tilted my head to the side, my eyes closing at the cool air hitting my neck as he breathed against it. "Mmmm" he purred, causing my clit to begin pulsing faster in my damp underwear.

He leaned back again after a moment, intently gazing into my eyes, his once pale blue eyes seeming to have darkened in colour slightly. _Odd. _I thought. Must have been a trick of the light. His tongue slowly came out of his mouth and he licked his lips languidly. My own lips parted in response, my breathing involuntarily coming out faster. A slow grin crept up on his lips. He moved his hands from my waist and took my hands in his.

"Come dance with me."

I barely had time to register the coolness of his touch, as he swiftly pulled me away from the bar, and in seconds we were on the dance floor, his hands once again returning to my waist as he pulled me flush against his body. We grinded against each other, his hips thrusting against mine to the beat of the music. My arms went around his neck; and he moved the palms of his hands round to my ass, pulling me tighter against him. We stood, our hips gyrating against each other. My eyes were closed and I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. All I could concentrate on was this astonishing man pressed against me.

His nose was at my neck again, and I could feel him inhaling deeply. He moaned, deep and sensual into my neck, and I couldn't help moaning back, wishing he could take me this instant, not caring where I was or who was watching. I gasped as I felt something cool brush against my neck, and I realized that it was his tongue. I moaned again, throwing my head back and I heard him mumble something unintelligible against my neck. His thrusts became faster, completely ignoring the music, which was now slow paced, winding down for the night, and he occasionally brought his tongue out to lick my neck, causing me to gasp every time I felt it.

Gradually I felt his cock hardening against my crotch as he continued moving against me, never seeming to tire or slow down. I groaned at the feel of it, pushing myself harder against it, wanting to soothe the throbbing and heating of my clit.

"Do you want me?"

My breaths became ragged at his words and I lifted a leg, hooking it around his waist, my eyes rolling back as his hardness pressed my clit, relieving it for a brief moment.

"Yes." I breathed, "Yes, please. I want you. Now."

I felt the now familiar curl of his lips against my neck. He stopped his thrusting and took my hand in his, leading the way out of the club and into the cold night.

"Which way to your place?"

I didn't even question why it had to be at my place. I simply wanted him, wanted to feel him against me, on me, _inside _me.

"It's just a couple of blocks, that way." I pointed in the direction of my apartment.

He nodded and before I knew what was happening, he had scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and was running. Running faster than I had ever seen anyone run before, running faster than I had thought humanly possible. Within minutes we were outside my apartment door, though how he knew exactly which one I lived in was beyond me.

I fumbled with my keys, unlocking the door clumsily and stumbling inside. Once inside the hallway, he pushed the door, slamming it shut, and shoved me into the wall, his body instantly meeting mine. He crashed his lips to mine, sending my pulse racing, causing my knees to buckle under me. He moved over my lips hungrily, sucking at them, licking them, his erection thrusting against me periodically. I moaned into his mouth, my hands reaching for his blond locks, fisting them eagerly.

He lifted my thighs and wrapped my legs around his hips and I whimpered as my overly sensitive clit came fully in contact with the incredibly rigid bulge in his jeans. We stayed against the wall, kissing fervently, our tongues clashing and mingling, our hips grinding and rubbing. The sensations I was feeling were like nothing I had ever felt before. I wanted, no _needed _this man so badly it almost hurt.

His hands went to my ass and he lifted me off the wall, and carried me down the hall and into my bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. Once in my room he threw me down on my bed, and I lay there, my legs spread and waiting for him, my arms above my head. He stood and watched me for a long while, his tongue running over his lips again, as his eyes roamed my body.

"I'm going to fuck you." He said huskily, his eyes boring into mine. "Tonight your body is mine. Mine to take in whichever way I please." He crawled up the bed towards me, moving in between my parted legs. He continued up my body until his nose was touching mine. "You are going to get fucked so well; you won't know what hit you."

I moaned loudly, shifting my hips up to meet his, grabbing his perfect face in my hands and pulling it towards my lips again. He removed my hands from his face and held it in his. "Now now," He said, trademark smirk returning, "Be patient beautiful." My chest heaved as I gazed at him. I didn't think I could take it anymore. I looked into his eyes pleadingly, and was startled to see that they looked significantly darker than they had earlier. I frowned, puzzled, and he thrust his hips into me, causing me to gasp at the friction against my tender, pulsing centre, completely distracted from his eyes. He sat up, still between my legs, and once again his eyes roamed my body ravenously.

"You're absolutely delectable, my darling." He said, his fingers trailing down my cheeks to my neck.

In one impossibly fast move, I found the buttons flying off my shirt and scattering around us on the bed and floor, as he easily ripped it open. His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching as he eyed my breasts, sucking in air through his teeth. He grasped them in his hands, massaging them as he flicked my tightened nipples. I bit my lip, aching for his lips to touch them, aching for his body to connect with mine, but I waited patiently, letting him own my body, letting him take it anyway he wished, as he had said. My skirt was also torn off my body, so fast I didn't even see his hand doing it. He let out a low groan as he looked over my soaked panties, his tongue once again licking his lips lazily. Two blindingly fast movements later, and I was fully naked, my underwear now only scraps of material lying on the floor.

He shuffled down the bed, lifting my hips off the bed and holding up my ass. He slowly reached out to touch my swollen clit, pressing his cool finger against it. My eyes rolled back and my head swam at the sensation. I felt light headed, dizzy, and euphoric. It was a feeling I had never encountered during sex, and this was only from his touch. He ran a finger down to my slippery entrance, causing me to moan loudly, gripping the pillow behind me and thrashing about on the bed, aching for him.

He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it, closing his eyes as he did. "So fucking delectable." He mumbled. Then at the next instant his face was buried between my legs, his tongue moving quickly against my clit, sliding up and down and left to right. He sucked, he kissed, he nibbled, he pushed his tongue into my hole, curving it inwards, and I was amazed at how far up it reached inside me. All the while I was gripping the pillow tightly; my eyes rolled back in my head, my head whipping from side to side, my hips gyrating around under his mouth, my moans almost screams.

He continued until I was teetering on the very edge of orgasm, once again light headed as the intense sensations consumed me, then he stopped and pulled back.

I whimpered, my abdomen aching with the pressure, and he grinned at me.

"I'm going to penetrate you now sexy." He said; his eyes once again locked on mine.

He moved back, off the bed and stood in front of me, by the window, the bright moonlight the only source of light in the bedroom. He turned his back to me, looking out of the window, and slowly pulled his t shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. My eyes remained on his body fixedly. I bit my lip again as I stared at his muscular back, so pale, so perfect. Tattooed on his back, covering the whole of his shoulder blades were large angel wings, the design intricate and unique. It seemed silver in the moonlight, almost shimmering against his flawless skin. I had never seen such a beautiful tattoo.

He turned back to face me, quickly kicking off his boots and pulling down his jeans and boxers. He stepped out of them and walked towards me and my eyes were transfixed on the enormity of his cock. The thought of having it inside me caused me to moan again desperately. He climbed back on the bed, in between my legs, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. He then trailed kisses down my jaw, down to my neck, further down to my collarbone, further still to my breasts, where he stopped. His tongue circled my nipples, sending shivers through my body and I whimpered once more, thrusting my hips against him frantically. My body couldn't take the teasing any longer. I actually _needed _him inside me. The feeling was likened to an addict needing their fix.

He continued on, sucking my nipples, grazing his teeth along them, licking them, when suddenly, in one extremely swift move, he plunged his huge rigid cock inside me. I screamed out in pleasure, in pain. It felt glorious, yet it was painful, the thick girth of it stretching me to lengths I had never reached before. He moved his face to mine, gazing into my eyes and I was positive that his eyes were now coal black.

He began thrusting in and out of me in quick sharp movements, and I cried out with every thrust, the bittersweet mixture of intense pleasure and pain overwhelming me. My hands went to his back and I gripped him tightly, digging my nails into his skin. He continued pounding in and out of me, his dark eyes never leaving mine, my bed rocking unsteadily underneath us.

The light headedness was back in full force. My head spun, my breathing was fast; my heart was thudding furiously against my chest.

He began panting as he moved, never tiring, gaining speed even, as his eyes remained glued to mine.

"Your body is mine now." He growled. "Your pussy belongs to me, Jasper Whitlock. Say it. Tell me you belong to me."

"My body is yours." I moaned. There was no denying it. This man was a perfect stranger to me but there was no doubt in my mind that I belonged to him.

"Your pussy is mine. Say it!"

"My pussy is yours, all yours."

"What's my name?" He questioned, pounding even more furiously.

"Jasper." I whimpered.

"Who does your body belong to?" He growled.

"My body is yours Jasper."

He groaned loudly, finally breaking our eye contact and pressing his lips against my neck. I could feel my climax building, growing in my stomach as he continued to move inside me, hitting the perfect spot deep within me.

"Oh God," I moaned, "I'm going to cum."

He leaned his head back and looked at me, a smirk gracing his lips. I felt intoxicated, euphoric, elated. My climax was approaching, dangerously close and it was the most intense feeling of pleasure I had ever felt in my life. This couldn't be real. _He _couldn't be real.

"Oh God," I groaned again, "What are you? Are you an angel?"

His smirk grew wider, revealing his teeth, and I gasped as I took in the sight of them.

Elongated canines gleamed in the moonlight, dazzling white, razor sharp – and dangerous.

The panic rising in my chest was overruled by extreme pleasure as my orgasm overcame me, and I screamed in ecstasy.

He grinned again and brought his mouth to my neck. "An angel?" He purred into my skin, "Definitely not."

A split second later I felt the pain. A sharp, concentrated pain deep in the side of my neck. And then I felt the hot wetness pouring out and trickling down it. And then I felt the coolness of his tongue licking my neck, then the soft pressure of his lips against my neck as he sucked.

I lay, immobile, barely registering the feelings, still blissful after the overwhelming orgasm I had just had. A lazy smile covered my face as slowly I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please let me know what you thought of it with a review.**

**_Savannah-Vee_**


End file.
